Painful Memories
by Terrality
Summary: This story is about Neo-Queen Serenity remembering the night of the last battle. I can't say any more without giving away the story.


Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic and I'm doing my best. HOPEFULLY you'll like it. My story doesn't tell you exactly who is narrating this story, but after about the first paragraph it's blightingly (Author's Note: is that spelled right?) obvious. I really want to thank all of my English teachers for always encouraging me to write my best. Plus, I got the idea of putting my ideas on paper from my friend C.C.-chan, thanks! Also, I'd like to thank all the authors who are posted in The Library, and at FanFiction.Net, their work has really inspired me. So, with this said, please read my story I've slaved so hard over.  
  
P.S. I wrote this with the fact that my readers know who the heck the Sailor Scouts are (and that they are princesses too). There is also the possibility that I'll rewrite this to add a character I have recently created.  
  
P.P.S. I know that sometimes long author's notes can tick people off, so I'll stop now. ( Terrality sweatdrop(  
  
Raye: "Terrality, you idiot! It's bad enough to make such stupid mistakes, but to admit them?" Raye starts to stomp off really peeved, and Amy follows her.  
  
Amy: "Raye, at least she's admitting her mistakes! You never seem to!" Raye punches Amy in the face. Raye places one foot on Amy's fallen body.  
  
Raye: "No one can beat the all-mighty Raye!" Chad walks in. "Chad! Why aren't you working!" Raye starts to chase Chad with her broomstick. Chad runs away, out of Raye's reach. "Chad, come back here!"  
  
Terrality: "Well if those guys are finished, I guess we'll proceed to the fanfic."  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor Scouts, that kind of thing happens only in my dreams. Naoko Takeuchi, Dic, and several other very lucky people own them.  
  
*******************  
  
Painful Memories  
  
By Terrality  
  
PG (for suggestion of violence)  
  
We enter this story to see a pregnant 22-year-old woman hunched over a desk, writing furiously. Her hair is blond and in a meatball hairstyle, a golden crown gracing her curls. She is also wearing a flowing white dress with gold pearl accents. The pale white column that is her neck has a gold star necklace on it. She has a beautiful face, but it is contorted in sadness and pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(1st person POV)  
  
It seems so long ago that it all happened. After several millenniums though, my memory of it is as clear as if it had occurred yesterday. That day, my mother made the ultimate sacrifice. None of the moon kingdom suspected that Beryl would attack our peaceful paradise. On that night, there was to be a party. The palace was aglow, and everyone was happy and cheerful. Like usual, Trista had complained that she had to go guard the Chronos gates on party night. Who would have guessed she would be the lucky one? I mean that after all, to the rest of us, guarding them was just a precaution, nothing would happen. Us leftover princesses proceeded to change and do our hair. Amara pouted more than usual about having to wear a frilly dress. If you had asked her, she would have been happier in a suit. Raye was especially nice to me, as I was harboring the secret from her mother about a certain kiss she shared with Chad, the son of one of the stable hands. Of course, I kept it a secret. She would pound me if I didn't, even though her job is to protect me. I was soooo excited to see Darien, Mother had told me that it might not be good for the people to see a man from Earth on the Moon, so we had been meeting in secret for over a month.  
  
But that Beryl sent her armies to destroy everything. Then, her four generals; Malacite, Zoicite, Neflyte, and Jedite started to fight my four inner scouts. For several moments, they were locked in battle. I stood frozen in fear as I watched the generals kill my scouts, each in turn. Amy, the Princess mercury went first. She was desperately trying to scan and find a weak point in their opponents' defense. When suddenly, the general Zoicite attacked her. Poor Ames never saw it coming. He. he. killed her. His ice crystal cut up her scout fuku before burying itself in her heart. As if in insult to her memory, Zoicite decided to lead his squadron through the Mercurial sector of the kingdom, destruction in their wake.  
  
Soon after, Neflyte started to pursue Lita, the Princess Jupiter, even more viciously. Bravely, Lita held him off as best as she could. Certainly, she wouldn't have known that judo could be THIS helpful, could she? But her best wasn't good enough. The moment she blinked, she was made to never open her gorgeous emerald eyes again. Like he was trying to out-do his fellow murderer, Neflyte took his troops to the Jovial area in the palace, trying to catch up to his predecessor.  
  
The next to fall was one of my best friends, Raye, the Princess of Mars. It hurt me more to see her go down than the others before her because she died protecting me. Raye's attacker was Jedite, but after a long blow-for-blow bout with her, he started to take shots at me. I still couldn't move from the sheer terror of what was going on around me. The first beams seemed to mock me, but then he decided that it would be more amusing to kill me. Raye jumped in front of me just before the deadly fire hit me. Her Martian blood gave her a little more time in this life.  
  
"Run, Serena! Run!" she said.  
  
Then Jedite delivered the final blow to her. He went on, destroying the Martian place in the kingdom. Going as quickly as I could with tears blinding my vision, I ran. Before I got very far though, I turned around to see another flash of light.  
  
My cousin, Mina, the Princess of Venus, fought hard in her mini-battle. Mina had to though, she was up against Malacite, the leader of the generals. Every beam that coincided meant that she was still alive. I'm not saying that he wasn't trying, after all, she's the leader of my inner scouts. All of a sudden though, she looked straight at me. There is no way I'll ever forget these last moments. Out loud, she said nothing, but because of her, I lived longer. During my cousin's last seconds, she telepathically told me to get out of there, and not turn around until I was sure it was safe. What I saw before me was a strange change in her; she turned back to her attacker, closed her eyes, and accepted death. The Vesuvian court was then rampaged. Knowing that my friends had died for my safety, I ran off again.  
  
While all of this had been happening, my outer scouts were kept busy. Trista, the Princess Pluto, was the only one to survive the last battle. It seemed as if the one who wished she could stay with us outlived us for that very reason. All because it was her job to guard the Chronos gates, just like her mother before her.  
  
Princess Saturn, Hotaru, was sent off by my mother with orders to destroy the moon kingdom when it looked as if all was completely lost. And she did. But unbeknownst to my mother, when Saturn did her awful chore, she erected a Silence Wall to save her queen and advisors until they died on their own. Hotaru told me this after one particularly bad nightmare; she released the Silence Sai (Glaive), only after she had seen that Darien and I had died - she couldn't bring herself to cause our deaths, even if it was for our own goods.  
  
By now, I had found Endymion, my loving Darien, the prince and heir of both Earth and Elysian. Right about then, Michelle, the Princess of Neptune, had caught sight of me. Michelle told Amara to tell my mother of my whereabouts. After Amara, the Princess of Uranus had informed my mother of where I was and that I was relatively all right, she went after Beryl. Amara is the leader of my outer scouts, my best fighter, and also a distant cousin. (Author's Note: Is anyone picking up on this? The leaders of the scouts are family members! Perhaps this was because they were the most likely people to be trusted, hmmm.) She made an attempt to kill Beryl before she got to anyone else. Her effort was insufficient, though, and after a series of mortal combat, Beryl was the victor.  
  
Meanwhile, my mother, (Queen Serenity), and her advisors, Luna and Artemis, saw Neptune. Michelle pointed to the direction where I was. But Beryl saw her too. Caught 100% unawares and with a single blast, my aqua-haired friend was gone.  
  
The next happenings still make me run to my Darien for comfort. Yet another person died in my protection: my Darien. Once Beryl had done away with him, I stood still. Though all of my scouts and my prince had died to keep me safe, and strictly against Mina's dying wish, I too accepted death. Life would be unbearable if I had to live without the people I hold most dear. Mother saw me floating lifelessly in the air, and used her crystal's full power. All through my life, my mother and I had shared a definite bond. Perhaps it was because I was her only remembrance of my father, King Terrence, since we shared the same, slightly curly, golden locks. Or maybe because the two of us were so alike, with the cerulean eyes of our family. Whatever the reason, the only way to save everyone that we held dear myself that had died that day was to send us 10,000 years into the future, Beryl with her minions and all. Not once did she think that it mattered that it would cost her own life. With her final breathes, she told her advisors that we would be reborn on Earth, but without our memories of the Silver Millennium. She promised that our memories would start to come back when we became the Sailor Scouts once again.  
  
And she was truthful, since that fateful night, my friends and I have vanquished several Negaversian beings, I purified everyone with the help of the Imperium Silver Crystal, created Crystal Tokyo, and became Neo-Queen Serenity. There now, it's finally done, my spirit is at ease. As I've written this, the child within me stirs. I can't wait to hold my dear Rini once again. Hopefully we'll share the same kind of bond that I had with my mother. Her name will always seem to me remembrance of my mother. Now that these painful memories ate out of my system, I'll go look for Darien's assurance that everything will be ok, and that as long as I remember her, my mother shall live on in my heart.  
  
~ Neo-Queen Serenity  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, what did you think? I did my best, and here's the end result. Send all flames (Author's Note: But only if you feel you must!), and response to moonprincess072@hotmail.com, and I love it! If you're angry about making Raye seem like the bad-guy, I'm really sorry. On another subject, in one of my upcoming fanfic, I will be introducing the character Terrana Johnson (Serena's older sister). She and Seiya will be together, but I can't figure out what to call her. I mean, her full princess name is Terrality, (after their father, Terrence), and her nickname is Terra; sort of like Serena is sometimes called Rena. So what will the daughter's name be? Era or Christine? Era: Terrality; Christine: Terrana and Seiya meet while being the leads in The Phantom of the Opera. You decide. But I'll need you to make up my mind for me because I can't!  
  
See ya later,  
  
Terrality  
  
P.S. Princess Terrality, Terrana Johnson, and Terra belong to me, so please ask my permission before using them. Thanks! ( 


End file.
